TD:SP Ep. 4: Volleyballs to the Wall
Shown on screen is a hand, presumably Chris', holding a blue bottle of what is assumed to be sunscreen. As the camera zooms out, it is indeed a shirtless Chris wearing nothing but shorts, flip-flops and sunglasses, who proceeds to squirt a sizable amount of sunscreen onto his opposite hand and begin to lather his torso. He removes his sunglasses and looks straight at the camera with a smile. "Last time on Total Drama: South Pacific..." Clips from the previous episode begin to play while Chris narrates over them. "Things began to heat up between Skylia and Colin, and when Cyrus called them out on their obvious flirting, both of them hooked themselves on some pretty intense stuff called denial!" He chuckles. "Gotta love relationships. At the sandcastle building contest-turned-sandcastle destroying battle, Elizabeth continued rubbing it in everyone's faces that she's British by forcing her teammates to build a sand model of a British castle. Although the three remaining girls of the Pandas team made a pact to vote Judd off the island if they lost, Erik's leadership skills tanked hard and cost the Eagles the challenge win. They tanked so hard, in fact, that they got him the boot over a completely clueless Raechel." Chris laughs. "Seriously, you have to mess up pretty badly to be a more favorable option for elimination than that girl." After scenes of Erik being voted out and leaving on the Sampan of Shame are shown, the current scene returns to Chris applying sunscreen, now being applied to his forearms. "Now, it's time for the cameras to keep rolling! It's time for more drama, action, tension, and fun in the sun right here on Total... Drama... South Pacific!" After the fifteen second theme song plays, a shot of the sun shining through the windows of the Popular Pandas' house is shown, specifically in the girls' bedroom, where the white curtains are oddly open. Angie, shown on screen, squints as the rays of light begin to encroach upon her face. She audibly whines and puts a pillow over her face. "Who didn't pull the curtains closed?" Catelyn asks quietly, yet with a twinge of anger. "Isn't it, like, common knowledge that too much sun exposure while sleeping can cause--" "I'm tryin' to freaking sleep here!" Elizabeth hisses. "Belt up or I'll make you!" She can be seen rolling around in her bed, putting a blanket over her face. Angie takes the pillow off of her face and sighs. "You two had better thank me later!" She shuts the blinds, securing moderate darkness in the room once again before appearing in the confessional area. "This show is mostly a game of making friends. I had to be the one to step up and close the curtains this morning! I mean, yeah, it did take away that extra hour of sleep, but you know? It's worth it if it means these girls like me a bit more! And the more well liked you are, the longer you stay." She giggles. "I've got this game down to a science!" "What are you making all the racket for?" Elizabeth asks as she peers out from under her blanket. Her face turns red once she realizes that Angie had closed the curtains. Angie notices her blushing and smirks before crawling back into bed. Catelyn appears in the confessional area. "Yeah, she got some flak for it because Elizabeth's ego is the size of...Mars, or something, but Angie closing the curtains did all three of us a solid. She's probably my favorite person here, but it isn't like there was much competition. I mean, seriously! Elizabeth's such a fun sponge. She won't even let us enjoy breathing because it's too loud for her royal highness." The scene switches to Mitch and Matthew lounging in the living room area of the Pandas' house, sitting next to each other on one of the pink couches. It is still early in the morning. "When I was alone with Mitch this morning," Matthew says in the confessional area, "I thought it would be an opportune moment for me to work on instigating social interaction. Mitch is one of the two or three people I've talked to that seem to have taken a bit of interest in my personality, evidenced by...well, he reacts when I talk to him, which is an improvement from what happens when I attempt to converse with some other contemporaries." "So..." he says, attempting to make conversation, after the scene returns to the living room. Mitch blinks and looks over at Matthew. "So...?" he repeats, almost with a mocking tone. After an awkward pause, Matthew replies, "Yep." Mitch quietly sighs before appearing in the confessional area. "My team sucks. I mean, we won last challenge, but the social situation here is abysmal. I'm not really a girly girl, let alone a girl at all, so it's difficult to interact with Angie or Catelyn because -- shocker -- I'm not aware of the major struggle that comes with applying eyeliner. Judd's an idiot, Sean is Sean, and even though Matthew's cool to talk to, he doesn't talk much in the first place." Mitch sighs. "That leaves me with...Elizabeth." He chuckles nervously. "I can kind of connect with her, I guess, but it's only when we have a common enemy. And no one else really likes her, so that's totally great for me!" He rolls his eyes. "Not. Catelyn said she was a fun sponge the other day. She's actually closer to a fun-sucking vortex with the humongous ego she has." The scene briefly switches to show the Ecstatic Eagles' house before showing Cyrus, Karin, and Raechel gathering in the living room area, all three with bowls of cereal in hand, sitting on one of the blue couches. "So," Karin says as she appears in the confessional area, "being the social butterfly that I am, it's not easy for me to miss an opportunity." She blinks. "Well, actually, it kind of is, but with Raechel being a valuable asset to my social status and Cyrus being a constant nuisance that I won't have trouble voting out down the road..." She pauses to put her index finger to her bottom lip and looks away from the camera. "Okay, that was a little mean, but I figured if we form an alliance, right there, us three, then I won't have a lot to worry about on this team." "You know," Karin says as the scene returns to the Eagles' living room, putting her bowl of cereal down on the small table between the two couches, "I feel like the three of us definitely have a strong bond, a lot of chemistry together." Raechel blinks. "I didn't take chemistry with you, I thought. I was in the class with blue-haired Joey." Karin smiles, though it is apparent that it is not one hundred percent genuine. "What I'm getting at is that the three of us should...you know, just pledge to look after each other." "Like," Cyrus says, "an alliance? If so, we'd be one heck of a fierce threesome." "Yep!" Karin replies. "I guess you could say that it's an," she says before lowering her voice to a playful whisper, "alliance." Cyrus laughs. "You know I'm all the way in." He turns to Raechel. "Raech? How're you feeling about this one, girl?" Raechel pauses. "Well, okay, but I'm not quite sure what you mean by looking after each other. Do you mean making sure no one falls down and gets hurt during the next activity?" Karin opens her mouth to respond, but Cyrus interjects. "Hon, how did you even get on this show without even knowing what an alliance is?" he patronizingly says to Raechel. "I don't really now a lot about what we're doing," Raechel replies. "Although, I did love it yesterday when we got to play in the ocean for a little while. I just wish we could more fun stuff like that!" Karin pats Raechel on the shoulder. "That's totally okay!" she says with a smile. "Just...if we have to go back to the pool tonight," she continues as Raechel nods, "don't vote for me, and don't vote for Cyrus if we lose the next..." She pauses. "Activity." She gives an endearing smile. "You're stooping to her level?" Cyrus says, raising his eyebrows at Karin, who responds with a stern look. Realizing that his remark was out of line, Cyrus is quick to begin laughing nervously. "Kidding, of course!" He pats Raechel on the shoulder as well. "Love you, girl!" Karin chuckles. "That's what I like to hear." Raechel appears in the confessional area. "Today, Cyrus and Karin offered me something...I believe they called it a threesome? I'm happy to take them up on their offer, but I'm not quite sure what I'm getting into." "I'm not Raechel's biggest fan," Cyrus says in the confessional area while sipping an orange drink out of a glass. "She's like, a major broad, which is totes strange. Like, there was definitely a psych evaluation to get on here, and that girl definitely did not pass it." He chuckles. "Thoughts on the alliance?" Karin continues her confessional segment from before. "It could have gone smoother, but it's no fault of my own. Cyrus has a lot to learn, I think, about interacting with people that aren't around him in his everyday life, which makes it hard for him to get along with Raechel too much. He treats her like some kind of lost puppy, which, yeah, sure, she's a fish out of water right now, but she's under my wing for the time being. I'll get this all worked out." She giggles. "I've worked miracles getting pairs of exes to start dating again. I've gotten two strangers to make out with absolutely no incentive. So, getting those two to agree isn't the most difficult thing I'll have had to do." "What should we call ourselves?" Karin asks as the scene returns to the newly formed alliance. "I think we should--" An ear-splitting, bloodcurdling wail is heard from the guys' bedroom. The camera begins to shake violently, presumably a special effect for added emphasis on the decibel level of the deafening shriek. Cyrus gasps, stands up, and runs towards the door for the guys' room. Karin, while not standing up, does look concernedly in the direction which Cyrus had run off. Raechel, however, appears completely oblivious, and furrows her brow when Cyrus stands up. "What's his issue?" Raechel asks Karin. "Did..." Karin blinks, "did you not hear..." "Oh!" Raechel laughs. "That super loud yell. I get it! Cyrus must love screamo!" Karin lightly chuckles, seemingly almost out of pity for Raechel. The scene switches to Cyrus thrusting open the door to the guys' bedroom, only to see Byran curled up in the fetal position on his bed, quietly sobbing to himself. Cyrus scratches his head. "Byran? You good there, mister?" he asks, almost condescendingly. Byran's eyes widen as he looks up to notice that the entirety of the Ecstatic Eagles team is standing in the doorway. "You heard that wow I didn't expect anyone to hear me--" he stops to sniffle quickly, "but--" "Please stop talking," Aly says, exasperatedly. "Just once, please, can you answer with a single sentence?" "What do you want me to answer I don't understand there was never a question posed to me so how can I even really do anything Aly please tell me??" Byran asks, his tone of voice clearly indicating a state of being upset. "Dude, what's with your weird freakout?" Colin replies. "That's really all we wanna know, bro." Byran blinks. "Oh." Apparently perfectly fine and in a stable mood without any hint of having been crying whatsoever, he replies, "Well, the issue is that someone, well, maybe it's two people, or three, I'm not sure..." In the midst of Byran's reply, Cyrus appears in the confessional area. "Honestly, in my honest opinion, Byran pausing during his sentences makes a massive world of difference. Actually being somewhat understandable? You go, girl! Work that coherency! To be honest, such an influential change." "...but anyway, one, two, or three, as of now, people," Byran continues as the scene returns to his answer, "are being really, really, really, really, really ''negative and dragging this team down, and, well, in my life, I just don't deal with that normally, and to have that in my life here, on my absolute favorite show of all time..." "You know," Skylia says in the confessional area in another intermission, "it was chill when Byran started speaking normally. ...Until we realized that, unfortunately, he's just doing one of his regular tangents, just with a few pauses between words." She sighs. "Seriously, what's up with this kid? He's so high-strung that I feel like I tense up by just breathing the same air as him." "...and Aly is really the main contributor to that. That's all!" He takes a deep breath. An awkward silence commences as the other Eagles look at each other with wide eyes before turning their heads all at Aly. "Glad I got ''that out of my system!" Byran says, laughing as if nothing had happened. Aly rolls her eyes. "So you're having a meltdown because of my personality? That's a new one." "The kid's got a bit of a point, though," Skylia says. "You're kind of a total downer sometimes." "Like, it's the worst when you're having a good time, and some chick comes over like 'oh, my life sucks right now.' That's really you sometimes," Colin agrees. He smiles at Skylia, who gives a light smile back. Aly rolls her eyes before the scene cuts to her sitting at the pool bar in the confessional area. "So I'm just trying to get Byran to get up so we can, you know, win the challenge." She sighs before rolling her eyes once more. "It's always so lovely when someone refuses to get out of bed because they hate you. Of course, Skylia and Colin, everyone's favorite golden couple," she pauses to make gagging motions, "decide it's time to hate me as well. I hated doing it, but I really couldn't do anything but say sorry and get it over with." She pauses before sighing. "Whatever, I guess I'm sorry?" "Don't be sorry, Aly, you just need to change your behavior instead or else this team is done for do you understand this is really urgent!!" Byran replies, clearly back to his old habits in the blink of an eye. "Okay, maybe you might need to calm down again for a sec!" Skylia says, laughing awkwardly, and putting her arm on Byran's shoulder. Karin awkwardly giggles in the same fashion as Skylia's laugh moments before. "Although, Byran, I have to ask...why do you only talk in, like, running sentences?" Aly begins to open her mouth, but quickly shuts it to allow the conversation to continue before appearing in the confessional area. "So, something that I should have seen coming, Karin makes a stupid mistake when she's talking." Aly shrugs her shoulders. "And I would have corrected her, but seeing as though Mr. Six-Hour-Energy took the time just a minute before to tell me I'm an awful person, I had to bite my tongue." She lifts a glass of water to her lips and takes a sip before putting it back down. "And that's an incredibly hard task." Byran squints and looks directly at Karin. "What?" Karin flicks a strand of hair out of her eyes. At this point, the rest of the team is filing out of the room, save her and Byran. She sits down on Byran's bed next to him, making him visibly uncomfortable with her encroaching on his personal space. "You just like...never stop talking. What's your deal?" Byran raises an eyebrow before scooting closer to the bottom of his bed. "My deal? Karin, I don't really think I have a deal but it's nice of you to inquire about my personal life so I'd really like to--" "See?" Karin puts a hand on his shoulder, causing him to shudder and push it off; this, however, does not phase the talkative socialite. "You just talked for...like, a really, really long time all at once. Don't your legs run out of breath after, like, ten seconds or something?" "My legs?" Byran asks before taking a deep breath. "Karin, it's not my legs first of all, the organ in the body that controls breathing is mainly the lungs and other related body parts so don't try to be educated about the human body!" He takes another deep breath. "After all, this is Total Drama and it's a really cool show but the human anatomy, something you're not good at, is probably not going to be needed at all unless a biology challenge comes up which is unrealistic given the format of the show pertaining to the tropical location and I know this due to studying every single--" Karin, at this point, has already left the room. Byran looks around before getting up to leave the guys' bedroom. "--season..." Byran sighs as he walks through the white doorway. "Because I'm a huge fan." Back at the Pandas' beachfront cottage, Sean is displayed on one of the living room couches, alone, with sheets of paper strewn all around him as he frantically writes notes on another. "What I'm doing," he says in a confessional, "is calculating the overall visible averages of each contestant on my team so far. This way, if we have to vote someone out, I'll know who's been the most visible in the edit just based on their Logit ratings up until this point. Assuming this is the fourth episode, each person will have had three ratings so far, so by addressing each person's individual overall edit, I can make an informed decision on who the editors want me to vote out next!" "How do you even know what the editors are doing?" an off-screen voice asks. Sean freezes up before shouting, "I just know!" in the direction that the voice protruded from. Back in the living room, Judd approaches Sean's fervent scribbling session and stands behind the couch that Sean has positioned himself on. Judd leans over to Sean, who has been too occupied with his calculations to even notice him, and says, "Hey, bud, what'cha got goin' on there?" He picks up a sheet of paper and looks at what Sean has written on it, only for Sean to snatch it out of his hands. "Don't snoop like that!" Sean hisses. "Do I try and see everything that you do? No!" Judd backs off. "Calm yourself there, partner," he says in his signature cowboy accent. "I wasn't gon' try to do nothin' to ya'." He walks off before appearing in the confessional area, shirtless with wet hair, presumably after going for a swim in the nearby pool. "So Sean was hidin' somethin' from me this mornin', and I ain't quite sure what it was...he had a ton o' letters an' numbers strewn all over those pieces a' paper. All I know is he's keepin' a secret, and that's sketchy as all get-out. This is somethin' I can use to get 'em out...but I'm gonna focus on not losin' for now. I ain't no challenge thrower, now! Don't let that fool ya!" Suddenly, Chris bursts through the door of the Popular Pandas' house with his infamous orange whistle around his neck, blows it, and chucks a volleyball at Judd's head. The volleyball makes contact, resulting in Judd screaming and falling down. "The heck was that for?" Judd yells while lying on the ground. Chris stands over him, his shadow covering Judd's face. "That was just a nice little warm-up for today's super duper rad volleyball challenge!" "Volleyball?" Judd asks. "Rad?" Mitch asks, now walking into Chris and Judd's general vicinity. "That word died about twenty years ago. I would think you'd know that since you're, like, sixty." Chris angrily looks at Mitch, who remains unfazed. He points to the orange whistle around his neck. "Hey, Mitch? What do you and this whistle have in common?" Mitch faintly chuckles. "We both make loud noises when you--" "I own you both thanks to a binding contract," Chris says slowly, cutting Mitch off. He then blows the whistle again, resulting in Judd and Mitch both instinctively covering their ears. "Get to the beach!" The scene cuts to both teams, all contestants dressed in their swimwear, standing in front of a volleyball court on the beach on the sidelines facing the ocean. Chris, wearing a grey tank top and blue shorts, smiles as he holds his orange whistle in his mouth and the same volleyball in his right hand. He throws it up in the air before blowing the whistle. "'Sup, dudes?" Chris asks in his best "surfer" voice; however, it is overtly exaggerated and borderline unbelievable. "Bro," Colin whispers to an adjacent Skylia, "that's totally phony. No one even talks like that. I don't even, like, surf and I know that." Skylia snorts and giggles in response. Chris continues, "Get ready for our totally awesome volleyball competition!" Everyone cheers in response. "Now, you guys probably all know the rules of volleyball, so I'm not gonna go over them for obvious reasons." "Obvious?" Aly asks. "How exactly is that obvious to any of us?" Chris rolls his eyes. "Airtime. We need to conserve airtime, but now that you decided to extend the episode with your useless comments," he resumes angrily, "I guess we'll go over them!" Sean looks over at Aly on the other team and attempts to mouth the words "thank you," although it does not appear that she picks up on this. As the camera pans to Matthew, however, he is looking straight at Sean with an eyebrow raised. When Sean turns to look at Matthew, he initially looks surprised. He opens his mouth and begins to stutter before finally admitting, "I... don't know how to play sports." Matthew smirks. Chris begins to explain the rules. "Here's what's gonna happen," Chris says as he throws the volleyball up in the air again. He catches it with his opposite hand before continuing, "The game will be seven on seven!" As Chris progresses in defining the rules, two-dimensional graphics appear on-screen of a volleyball court with seven dots, color-coded blue and pink to represent the Eagles and Pandas respectively, on each end of the court. "You'll put four team members in the back of the court and three in the front," Chris continues. "The person in the back right corner of the court will be the one to serve each round. That means you'll be hitting it -- or at least trying to hit it -- over the net. Afterwards, you'll be bumping, setting, and spiking it back over the net." Chris demonstrates bumping by clasping his hands together and locking his arms, setting by putting his hands together and pushing out, and spiking by slamming his right hand down. "If at any time the ball hits the sand within the lines of your side of the court, the other team would normally score. But, because this is Total Drama, instead of being scored on, your team will have to give up a member, putting you at a deficit against the winning team." "How is that fair?" Catelyn asks. "Seriously? That just makes it even harder to win once you've messed up once." Chris laughs. "Don't mess up!" Catelyn crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "Anyway, whenever one team wins a point and stays intact, they get possession of the ball for the next point. The first team to lose all of their players will lose the challenge and vote someone off tonight. Understand?" Everyone nods. "Then go play some volleyball!" He blows the whistle at the scene shifts to each contestant in position on the court, ready for the challenge to start. The Eagles have positioned themselves to have the three guys (Byran, Colin and Cyrus) in the front row with the four girls (Aly, Karin, Raechel and Skylia) in the back row. The Pandas have taken a similar approach; the three girls (Angie, Catelyn and Elizabeth) are ready to go in the front row while the four guys (Judd, Matthew, Mitch and Sean) in the back. "Since the Pandas won the last challenge, they'll start serving," Chris announces from the referee's position as Mitch is shown with the ball, ready to serve it. "I still think y'all shoulda' let me serve this one," Judd complains to his teammates. "I'm, like, the strongest person on this team, I really just don't get it..." "You freaking ride horses," Mitch responds. "Where's the heavy lifting in that?" "It's volleyball!" Judd whines. "It ain't even a muscle game!" Mitch throws the ball towards Judd and walks over to assume his prior position. The ball hits Judd in the shoulder and falls to the ground next to him. "Ow!" Judd cries. "What the--" "You wanted to serve," Mitch replies with a hint of bitterness. "Go for it." After this interaction, Angie and Catelyn share a look and wink at each other. "We really want Judd out," Catelyn says in a confessional, "me and Angie. So, any interaction like the one that just happened between him and Mitch is fantastic news for us. He's gotta go, point blank! If someone else dislikes him, that's another vote we have. We only need four." Back at the challenge, Judd positions the ball on his left palm and gets ready to serve. "Y'all get ready for this," he announces to his teammates. "Game on, Evil Eagles!" "Ooh, evil," Aly says loud enough for the Eagles to hear but just quiet enough for the Pandas not to. "He really got us there. The creativity is on point." Elizabeth, shockingly dormant until now, glares at Judd. "Just serve the bloody ball already!" Judd begins to panic and sweat in anxiety. "Gotcha!" He hits the ball out of his left hand with his right hand balled up into a fist. It flies up into the air and falls right back down in front of him. "Fantastic," Mitch says sarcastically while slow-clapping. "Marvelous performance. So glad we chose this MVP to start the game off." Elizabeth bursts out laughing. "What a worthless berk!" Chris raises his eyebrows in amazement as Judd's face turns beet red. "Wow," Chris says in astonishment. "Just...how can you suck so much, dude?" He sighs before energetically announcing, "The Eagles score!" The blue team cheers and high-fives each other. "Who are you gonna give up, Pandas?" Judd apprehensively looks around at the other members of his team, who are all looking straight at him. "So, uh... Who wants 'ta sit this thing out?" Catelyn and Angie smirk at each other. "It's pretty obvious," Catelyn says, "you're sitting out." The rest of the Pandas nod to each other. Judd sighs. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn y'all! Y'all're gonna lose this one without me!" "Someone's ruining their edit," Sean whispers to himself in a sing-song voice. Mitch rolls the volleyball under the net over to the Eagles' side. "Who's serving?" Chris asks. Karin raises her hand. "Karin says she's, like, super duper fabulous at serving," Cyrus says. "She's gonna do it." Karin picks up the volleyball and looks at it uneasily. She gives a forced smile to Cyrus before appearing in the confessional area. "So, let's get this straight. I used to be a waitress and, well...I volunteered to serve the ball first because I thought it might be similar to serving food." She giggles. "I might have been a little wrong! But, they can't know that. They have to think I'm good at serving in volleyball and that I'm pulling my weight. If I'm valuable, I won't be voted off anytime soon!" "You got this, girlfriend!" Cyrus cheers. "Yes! Slay this serve! Go, hunty, go!" Karin smirks as she performs the same action as Judd, this time actually being successful. The ball goes over the net, prompting the Pandas to swarm the area where it appears to be heading. "I got it!" Angie shouts. She uses her hands to push the ball back over the net. The ball, however, is quickly smacked back over the net and down into the sand by Colin. "Good job!" Skylia cheers from the back of the court. Colin shrugs and smiles. "It was no biggie." "Looks like you guys flopped again!!!!" Byran jeers. Catelyn narrows her eyebrows. "Okay, that wasn't a 'flop' on anyone's part. Chill out!" She turns to her team. "Who wants to take one for the team?" Sean and Matthew look at each other, knowing that they are the weakest links on the team, especially in a physical competition. "Rock paper scissors?" Matthew asks. Sean hesitates before saying, "Let's just do it." He then appears in the confessional area. "I don't like leaving things up to fate, but if Matthew suggests rock paper scissors and loses, that basically confirms his edit is sending him out this episode. It might mean we lose, but my edit thus far has made me the top challenger for the win four episodes running. I can't lose regardless." "Ready?" Matthew asks. Sean nods. "Rock, paper, scissors," the two say simultaneously as they each pound one fist on the palms of their other hands, "shoot!" Matthew smiles as he notices that he has flattened his palm to signify paper while Sean has kept his fist closed tightly. "Paper covers rock," Matthew says. Sean sighs and steps over to where Judd, who has taken his shirt off and is attempting to tan on the beach, is lying down. Sean takes off his shirt as well, although his strikingly pale skin combined with the sunlight gives off a blinding light that results in all other contestants and Chris covering their eyes. "Bro." Colin peeks out from under his own arm. "That's like..." "Fluorescent," Matthew finishes. "How does he even accomplish that?" Sean notices the backlash from the unveiling of his torso and quickly puts his shirt back on. "My bad." He then appears in the confessional area. "I mean, every Total Drama winner has a quirky moment like that. The shirt thing? That was just mine. This does absolutely nothing to my winner's edit!" He smiles confidently. Chris, as the scene returns to the challenge, looks over at Karin. "Looks like you're up again, Karin." Cyrus begins to clap as Karin picks up the ball, which has been rolled to her once again. "You dominated that last one, Karin," he encourages. "Work this next one!" Karin, paying no mind to his incessant cheering, successfully serves the ball once again. "Yes, queen!" Cyrus continues to applaud. Aly glares at Cyrus. "Okay," she says under her breath, "that's getting annoying." As she finishes her sentence, the ball can be heard being hit over the net by the Pandas. As the scene shows Angie high-fiving Catelyn (who is assumed to have hit the ball back over the net), Karin's voice cries out. "Raechel!" she calls. "The ball is coming towards you!" "It is?" Raechel says. She looks up in the air and notices the ball coming towards her. "Oh, wow!" Instead of hitting it over the net, she catches it, causing a few of her teammates to groan. Chris blows his whistle. "The Pandas win the point!" "Wait, what?" Raechel asks, obviously confused. "Honey, you caught it," Cyrus explains. "That's a no-no. You can't do that." "It's called a carry," Chris continues. "Who's sitting out from the Eagles?" he asks as the Pandas celebrate. Raechel puts a finger to her lips. "Um, probably me. I don't even know what game we're playing, and besides, I'd rather be doing yoga or something." Skylia's face lights up. "Raech, you can use one of my yoga mats. They're in my bag." "Thanks!" Raechel begins to walk away from the court. "What's your name again?" Skylia blinks. "It's... It's Skylia." "It's day four," Aly says in the confessional area, "and she doesn't know our names? Who is this girl? Who let her go past Grade 2?" Skylia sighs as she appears in the confessional area. "Okay, it's not even like... I don't mind letting her use my mats. I don't mind anything, but...she doesn't know my name?" Chris blows his whistle as the scene returns to the challenge. "Who's serving for the Pandas?" Mitch raises his hand. Chris throws him the ball. Once Mitch serves again, a montage of the challenge kicks off; action shots include Byran and Elizabeth spiking the ball over the net at different times as well as Colin walking off the court with a frown on his face. When the montage concludes, the only two people remaining on the Eagles' side of the court are Cyrus and Skylia while the Pandas remain with Catelyn, Mitch and Elizabeth. "It's two people for the Eagles versus three for the Pandas!" Chris commentates. "Can the Ecstatic Eagles rebound with a comeback victory? Or will--" "Excuse me," Catelyn interjects, "but if anything, we've got the comeback victory." Mitch nods. "After all," she continues, "aren't we the ones that lost the first two rounds?" Chris glares at Catelyn before continuing, "Or will the Popular Pandas pull off a comeback victory of their own?" Cyrus is shown, ball in hand, ready to serve it over the net. "Karin, you're so freaking amazing at this." "Thanks!" Karin replies happily. "But...I'm going to be leagues better, honey. Watch out, losers, here I come!" Cyrus actually succeeds in getting the ball over the net; however, it lands out of bounds, causing the Pandas to cheer. "Out of bounds!" Chris announces. "The Pandas score!" Cyrus frowns and walks over to sit with the rest of his teammates sans Raechel in the sand by the court. "Finally!" Elizabeth says as she fist bumps Mitch. "I'm so over his chatter, aren't you? What with the," she proceeds in a mocking tone, "'oh my gosh, girl! Slay! Dominate me!' Just be quiet, already." Mitch smirks in reply. "Yeah, he needs to shut up." "Guys?" Catelyn says, now holding the ball and ready to serve. "We still have one Eagle left to decimate. We can't just stop for casual convos right now." Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "Yeah, cool." Karin appears extremely frightened to be alone on the court. "One more round," Catelyn says to Mitch and Elizabeth. "Just one more round and we got this!" "You can do it, Karin!" Skylia cheers. "You got this, man," Colin says. "...I mean...woman...or whatever." Chris shushes the peanut gallery to prepare for what could be the final point. "Quiet!" He clears his throat and turns to Catelyn. "Your move, Pandas." Catelyn serves the ball over the net. Karin intensely concentrates on the location of the ball and successfully hits it over the net. "I got this!" Elizabeth says as she pushes the ball towards the net with her hands. However, it does not go high enough to go over, causing Mitch, who has been in the back, to bump the ball over with his arms. Karin, in response, bumps the ball over in the same fashion that Mitch did after sprinting from one end of the court to the next. Catelyn hits the ball towards the net as it approaches her area of the court; however, the ball instead hits the net and falls to the ground on the Pandas' side of the court, sending the Eagles into a cheering frenzy. The three remaining Pandas sigh. "Who's it gonna be?" Chris asks the Pandas team. He then looks at his watch. "And, please, make it fast! This has been dragging on for way too long! I have a facial in half an hour!" Mitch looks at the two girls on his team. "Well...I'm the athlete, so...you pick." "Are you implying that I can't hold my own?" Catelyn asks. "It's fine, he's just using his loaf," Elizabeth replies. "But all that being said, I'm confident that we'd do better without you on the court." Catelyn raises her eyebrows. "Oh, really? You can't just bully me off the court. That's not how it works." "Okay, whatever, just stop arguing," Mitch says. "I'll sit." "Let's just get on with it already," Elizabeth replies. She then whispers to Catelyn, "You'd better prove that this was a good decision. Don't look like another scatty fool." Elizabeth points to Judd. Catelyn nods. "Don't you worry, Miss Brit. I'll show you," Catelyn replies. Chris blows the whistle as Karin serves the ball successfully. The ball soars right over the net and lands in between Elizabeth and Catelyn, who look at each other, both puzzled. "I thought you were able to hold your own?" Elizabeth asks. "Figures. What a brilliant idea it was to let Mitch walk off." Catelyn exhales deeply. "If you think you're too good at volleyball for me to play with you, then prove it." She storms off the court and stands with Angie, who has been fervently watching the game from the sidelines. "Beat Karin." Elizabeth squints at Catelyn. "I'm coming for you next, you bugger," she says quietly to her self. Karin, ball in hand, is now sweating profusely. "Don't worry!" Skylia calls to her. "Just chill out! You got this. No pressure. Just stay calm." Cyrus then shouts, "Girl, you have to win this! There is no other option other than for you to slay her and dominate this challenge! You could be the most iconic competitor in Total Drama history, hon!" Skylia looks apprehensively at Cyrus before appearing in the confessional area. "He's a bit too...demanding. Or energetic. Or anxious, or something," she comments in her confessional. "All I know is that he wasn't helping her at all." "Stay calm," Skylia says to Karin back at the challenge. She gives her a thumbs up. "You can do this." Karin smiles at Skylia. She then appears in the confessional. "So, who knew I would eventually be the star of this challenge for the Eagles? I mean, this is huge. This has literally been the chance of a lifetime to make sure that my team thinks I'm valuable enough to keep around, even if we lose." Karin glares at Elizabeth before throwing the ball up in the air. "Is she gonna spike that thing?" Judd asks Sean, who shrugs. "How do you expect me to know?" Sean replies. Karin does indeed attempt to spike it over the net, succeeding in her bold effort. Elizabeth dashes across the court to set the ball back over the net. The socialite bumps the ball back over in response. The two teams anxiously watch the game, some biting their nails in anticipation. The British teenager begins to innovate; she uses her head to bounce the ball back to Karin. "Wow," Matthew says to a nearby Angie, "that's gotta be painful." Angie does not respond, prompting Matthew to frown. "Not again," he whispers to himself. Karin, seeing that the ball is going in completely the opposite direction that she is standing, dives across the court to hit the ball. Every member of the Eagles team gasps. Miraculously, it flies over the net. Elizabeth also launches her body in the direction of the ball, just barely hitting the ball. "No!" Karin cries. As she has not yet had the chance to get up off the ground, she can only watch with a feeling of dread as the ball comes toward her side of the court. Elizabeth smirks, although her smile is quickly shattered when the ball lands just barely out of bounds. "Out of bounds!" Chris announces. "The Ecstatic Eagles win the challenge! What a comeback by Karin!" The entire Ecstatic Eagles team, cheering and shouting, dashes towards Karin and lifts her up. "Oh my God!" Karin shouts in excitement. "What the heck just happened?" "What a queen," Cyrus says, tears in his eyes. "What a queen!" Elizabeth has yet to even get off the ground. "Imbeciles," she mutters. "Who even leaves a skinny British girl to carry an entire team?" Catelyn and Angie look at each other. "We need to talk," they say in unison. Chris looks in the general direction of the Pandas team, scattered around the beach, sulking in defeat. "Hey, Pandas? You're gonna have to vote someone out tonight. See you by the pool!" He walks off. The scene shifts to later that evening as Catelyn and Angie sit together outside the Pandas' cottage. "So, it's still Judd, right?" Angie asks. Catelyn nods. "We need to talk to Mitch. It doesn't look like he likes Judd's company at all. And where Mitch goes, Elizabeth will follow." Angie winks at Catelyn, who laughs. "We're running this team," Angie says. "How crazy is that?" After the girls' conversation is shown, Angie is then seen approaching Mitch. "Hey!" Angie says to Mitch, who is eating from a bag chips while lying on his bed. Mitch looks at Angie. "You literally never talk to me. What do you want?" Angie laughs. "Funny!" Mitch blinks in response. "Anyways, I noticed today that you and Judd...well, aren't exactly on the best terms." She giggles. "And, well, I don't like him all too much either." Mitch puts his bag of chips aside and sits up in bed. "You mean you're assuming that I wasn't voting out Judd tonight?" Angie smirks. "We've got Judd right where he want him," Angie says in the confessional area. "Game over!" The scene then shifts to Sean, who is now frantically writing on more sheets of paper. He then appears in the confessional area. "Going back to the challenge, although Matthew elected to leave his spot in the challenge up to luck, I realized that if he gets voted out tonight, then it works out for both of our edits," he explains. "He's the idiot who decided to take the superior player -- me -- out of the challenge for his own personal gain, leaving him with an Overtly Negative edit this episode. That wraps his story arc with a bow and paints me in a positive light, something vital for my winner's edit." Matthew is then shown passing by Sean's pile of papers. Matthew looks around and notices that Sean is nowhere to be seen. He picks up a piece of paper, reads the contents, and gasps. "So," Matthew says in the confessional area, "I'm Sean's target tonight. Apparently I'm 'too dangerous' due to my 'V type edit.' Whatever that means." Matthew then is shown talking to Elizabeth. "Hey, so..." he begins. Elizabeth pays no attention to him. "Elizabeth!" Elizabeth, who is filing her nails, looks over at Matthew. "Oh, it's you." "Yeah, it's me." After Matthew's response, there is an awkward silence. "And what exactly is it that you want from me?" Elizabeth replies. Matthew hesitates. "I mean, uh...who are you gonna think about voting for?" Elizabeth snorts. "You have the audacity to ask me point blank? Nice try." Matthew stutters. "No, it's just--Sean." "What about the bloke?" Elizabeth asks as she turns to him. The scene then shifts to Judd and Mitch conversing on one of the couches in the living room area of the Pandas' house. "I found some papers o' his," Judd explains to Mitch. Mitch blinks. "And why do I think you're so important? You know, besides you being the star of the show today in the challenge." "He's definitely plannin' somethin'. He might be votin' you or me out!" Judd whines. "Just...please, listen ta' me!" Mitch sighs. "You found papers where he was planning something. That's super specific!" He rolls his eyes. "Elaborate, please." "Well..." As Judd begins his sentence, the scene then displays Catelyn and Angie talking to each other at the pool bar. "Did Judd just come and talk to you too?" Catelyn asks frantically. Angie appears to be puzzled. "What about?" "He wants Sean out," Catelyn responds. "Sean!" "Sean?" Angie replies. "Why Sean?" "He thinks Sean's hiding something," Catelyn explains. "What do you want to do?" "I mean, it's super believable," Angie contemplates. "But...man, I just don't like Judd!" She frowns. "Well, we talked to Mitch. So...we should be fine," Catelyn says. "I don't know, Cate," Angie replies worriedly. "I just don't know!" The iconic elimination ceremony theme plays as the same shots of the pool at nighttime are shown. Another camera angle shows the seven remaining Pandas sitting in the seven poolside lounge chairs as well as Chris' assumed position in the lifeguard's chair. "Welcome back!" Chris announces. "You guys should know the drill, but just in case..." The Pandas groan. "I'll explain! You'll all go one by one, put a hole through the face of a picture of the person you're voting for. The person with the most votes will ride the Sampan of Shame and never, ever come back to the island." "We know," Mitch responds. "We've known for a few days." Chris rolls his eyes. "Get to voting." Each contestant is shown using the knife to stab a photo of someone on their team at the pool bar. Chris is then shown returning from the pool bar to his seat with six bottles of an orange drink. "Because we can't afford to keep killing the island's population of coconuts, we've brought out the big guns: mass production and consumerism!" He laughs. "It saves money in the long run, too. Instead of getting a coconut drink, you're getting...some kind of tropical orange soda." Chris casually shrugs. "I don't know, I don't make these decisions." "Can you read?" Mitch asks. "I mean, it probably says it on the bottle." Chris ignores this comment. "Finally," Angie whispers to Catelyn. "I may have caught mine last time, but I was super afraid of getting that on my dress!" "Zip it, divvy," Elizabeth snappily whispers to Angie. "It's time to find out who's going home tonight!" Chris announces as he picks up the first drink. "First up..." He glares at the seven potential eliminated contestants. "Elizabeth!" He tosses one to Elizabeth. "No surprise there," Elizabeth says as she uncaps her bottle. Chris grabs two more. "Here's a couple more for Catelyn and Angie!" He tosses a bottle to each of the girls, who high-five each other. "Next up is Mitch!" Mitch watches as the bottle falls right beside his chair, although he does not bother to pick it up. Chris, visibly annoyed by this, says, "Hey, we paid for those, you know!" "But am I paying to be here?" he asks. Chris once again ignores the sarcastic athlete and looks at Judd, Matthew, and Sean individually. "Judd. Matthew. Sean," Chris continues. "One of you got the most votes tonight from your fellow teammates! I'd feel bad, but...I don't." He snickers. "Matthew, you're safe." He throws a drink to Matthew, leaving Sean's eyes wide open in shock. "What?!" Sean shouts. "Sean. Judd," Chris says. "One of you is gone." He looks at Sean. "Sean, I'm not sure exactly what you did to get here, but...well, you're here. You're also very weird." He turns to Judd. "You, on the other hand, let your ego get in the way of the challenge and you crashed and burned within minutes of the challenge starting." He laughs. "Yeah, you crashed and burned hard!" "I tried m'best!" Judd complains. "And?" Chris replies. "You lost." He clears his throat. "Anyway, the final tropical orange soda-esque drink that--" "We don't need the whole business," Elizabeth interrupts. "Just get on with it!" Chris glares at Elizabeth. "You're lucky you already have that safety in your hands. The final drink goes to... "Judd! ...Again," he says as he tosses the final bottle to Judd. Catelyn and Angie look at each other, eyes wide with astonishment. "Is this a joke?!" Sean stands up in astonishment. "This isn't possible!" He turns to his team. "Have any of you even looked at the Logit charts this season?" Everyone looks at him confusedly. "No one ever knows what the bloody heck you're even talking about!" Elizabeth says. "Just get out!" "Matthew. Is. WINNING." Sean motions to Matthew with his hands. Everyone looks at each other with a puzzled look. "You all are idiots. Complete idiots. This is an abomination of a team!" Chris yawns. "Are you gone yet?" Sean growls at Chris before storming out of the Poolside Elimination ceremony. As he boards the Sampan of Shame, he mutters to himself. "I must have been the distraction. There's no way this is happening. Not to me. Not today--Whoa!" His grumbling is interrupted by the Sampan's takeoff from the island. "What a weird kid," Chris says as he drinks from a half coconut at the pool bar. "Not sure how he got on this show, but...hey, he's gone! And that's another drama-tastic episode in the record books! Who will boost our ratings next? Find out next time on Total...Drama...South Pacific!" He takes another sip as the episode fades to black.